undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 10
This is episode 10 of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead. (Season 4) This episode was done by Lee Everett Episode 10 "So Ken what school did you go to before the apocalypse" Beth said as her and Ken were sitting in a cell talking. "Oh I went to a stone mountian, you know the one they turned into a medical place which was overruned" Ken said. "I went to that school to, how could I not notice you" Beth said. "Well I was a nerd, and I never really was popular" Ken said. Beth kisses Ken on the cheek and said "I like nerds" then she leaves the cell. *then the scene shifts to woodbury* "Well are you going to talk now Ken" The Governor said. "I will never betray them" Ken said. "Fine then, but remember this is your fault" The Governor said, one of the guards grabbed Beth and lifted her up, then he took out his gun and shot Beth through the stomache. "NNOOO" Ken said. He then lunged at the governor but he punched Ken and Ken fell to the ground. "You should have spoken" The Governor said. He then left the room and Ken grabbed Beth. "Ken, please tell maggie that" beth said, she started to cough blood "I love her and will miss her, and Ken I love you" She then died in Ken's arms. Ken then wakes up, "It's all my fault" He said then started to cry. *Cue theme music* "So Ken are these guys okay" Daryl said. "Yeah they are, so back off guys" Ken said. "Well fine, you 3 can stay, but you'll have to be able to pull your on wieght around here" Rick said. "Thank's you guys" Abraham said. "Come, I'll show you where you will stay" Michonne said. "So Ken how do you know these guys" Rick asks. "Well when my brother Logan Myers died, Some of the people from their group saved my life, then I was with them until we were seperated by a herd" Ken said. "Well I'm gonna go into town to gather whatever supplies I can" Tyreese said. "It would be better if I went with you" Ken said. "So will I" Maggie said. "No you will just slow us down, let's go Ken" Tyreese said. They entered the city and started checking each store and resturant they passed by. "Hey Tyreese, take it easy on Maggie she has lost her Husband, and her sister in one day" Ken said, a tear fell from his eye. "Okay man, but are you okay" Tyreese asked Ken. "It's just, I think I loved Beth" Ken said. "Oh man I'm sorry" Tyreese said. "It's okay, I just miss her, WATCH OUT" Ken said. A walker popped out of a corner and bit Tyreese on the arm. "Jesus what do we do" Ken said. "We" Tyreese said before 2 people came out of a corner and knocked them both out. Tyreese started to wake up, Ken ran at him "Jesus man are you okay" he said. "Okay, my arm was bit" Tyreese looked at his arm to see it was missing "JESUS" he said. "The people that abducted us, they call themselves the Hunters, they are cannibals, they chopped off your arm and they ate it" Ken said. "Well they are idiot's cause they chopped of my Bitten arm, hey well maybe that stopped the infection" Tyreese said. "Hopefully, but we need to come up with a plan to get out of here" Ken said. Two people walked into the room, they were wearing masks "Hey idiots you know you ate his bitten arm" Ken said. "What" one of the people said, they then started to beat Ken and Tyreese "The fuck now because of you assholes we are going to die" one of them said. Ken grabbed one of them by their feet and removed his mask. He then grabbed the guys machette and pointed it at the two guys. "Goerge" Ken said "I thought you died in woodbury". "No I survived" Goerge said. "Well asshole, you helped the governor rape, beat, and kill Beth, and I thought you were my friend" Ken said. "Come on Ken you know I had to do that, the Governor would have killed me, shit happens man" Goerge said. "Yeah Shit does happen" Ken said, he then thrust the blade through Goerge's head and sliced the other man's head in two. "Let's get out of here" Ken said. Ken broke on of the windows with the machette and he and Tyreese climbed out. "So Morgan, you and Michonne will take those 3 houses over there, Maggie you and Abraham will take those 3 houses over there, me and Daryl will take these 3 over here, we will meet back here when this is done" Rick said. Rick and Daryl entered one of the houses "So Daryl you want to talk about what has happened the past few weeks" Rick said. "Because of that asshole Governor people important to me died" Daryl said. "Daryl are you sire you don't want to talk about how your holding up" Rick said. "You know Rick me and you, we are like brother's, and you and Carl are the only thing's I am close that I feel like I have a family with you guys, So I will try my best to make sure you both stay alive" Daryl said. They opened a door and shot 2 walkers. "That means alot Daryl" Rick said. *The scene shifts to Tyreese and Ken running through the woods* A bullet goes right by Ken "Get back her Dumbasses" A man said. "Duck" Tyreese said, Ken and Tyreese duck under a low hanging tree branch. "We are done for" Ken said. "Not on my watch" Tyreese said. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Morgan, Maggie, and Abraham are standing in a circle. "So are all the houses walker free" Rick said. "Yes they are" Michonne said. "Well I guess me and Ken can gather up supplies to make a wall tommorow, why have he and Tyreese been out for so long, It's worrying me" Maggie said. Ken and Tyreese are hiding behind tree's, a man passes by them and Ken chops his head in half and him and Tyreese start running again. "You better come back, I got 10 other people back there and they ain't afraid of 2 faggits" A man said. Ken and Tyreese arrive to where Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Morgan, Maggie, and Abraham are. "Guys we have trouble" Ken said. "The hell happened to your arm tyreeese" Rick said. "We'll explian later but right now we are being hunted down" Ken said. *End of episode* Category:Issues